Ninjago: Broken Pencils
by OtakuDemonOfBlue
Summary: Who knew broken Pencils could lead into love? (A one-shot for a dear friend of mine!)


_Ninjago: Broken Pencils._

 _(A/n: Here have a one-shot. It's a lavashipping one shot for KRR (Kairocksrainbows) , since Lavashipping is her OTP! At the moment anyways XD)_

* * *

 _Kai's POV._

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The clock was just ticking as we all sat in silence. We were waiting for Cole to leave his room. Well...we THINK he is in his room. Not sure actually..

I sighed and looked over at Lloyd. "You think he's still in his room?" I asked him, he looked over at me and smiled.

"He probably is Kai. Stop worrying about him." Lloyd smiled.

I couldn't help but worry, I nodded at Lloyd and turned away. Ugh, I had a bad feeling in my stomach. It wasn't making me feel good. I stood up. "I'll be back."

The others nodded at me. I quickly walked out. As I left I heard a crunch. I looked down at the wooden floor boards too see a, snapped pencil...? I looked around the floor a bot, and I saw another one. There's loads. I follow them. All of them were snapped into little pieces. Each and everyone. They went down the hallway. I could hear faint snaps of wood. I was getting closer.

Each and every pencil was just broken. I stepped on one. "..." I was really confused. Why were there so many? I carried on following them. They lead me past the kitchen and dining room. I just kept following. It was weird. The only person that owns this many pencils is...

Cole.

The pencils went from normal ones, to different colored ones. They had a dark shade of blue. Then they got lighter and lighter, until then turned green. I kept following them, kicking a few out of the way. The pencils became white, and then grey. Soon they faded to black.

I heard louder snapping. Did Cole put all these here? I stopped following them, and listened to the snapping.

"Cole?" I called out without thinking. The snapping stopped for a second. Then it continued.

"..." Maybe it was him? "Cole!" I yelled louder. The snapping stopped again. "I knew it..." I whispered to myself.

The snapping of wood continued. I followed the pencils again. They became purple. Then pink. Then orange. All different shades.

The orange ones where snapped into tiny pieces. Like Cole got really mad. All of these pencils were broken.

I stopped again, the snapping got louder. "Cole!" I called out again.

The snapping stopped again, for a really long time too. I picked up my speed and followed the broken pencils.

The snapping started again and got louder. And louder...And louder! I finally came to a halt. I looked up. Cole was sitting on the floor in the dining room. Snapping pencils and coloring pencils and piling them up. There were loads.

"Cole?"

He stopped snapping the pencils but didn't look at me. I sighed to myself. "Hey? Cole?"

He looked up at me. Has he been...crying?

I kneel down next to him. "Hey? Cole...?"

He looked away from me. This was weird. Even for him.

I sit besides him, and watched him snap pencils over and over. He had six pencils cases with him. Two of them were empty. I couldn't help but stare at Cole. He stopped after snapping a red pencil. He then threw it away.

I sighed. "Cole."

He looked at me. Okay. I have his attention. "What's up?"

Cole frowned. "Nothing." He said harshly.

"Cole...I'm here to help." I put my hand on his shoulder. He tensed.

He then let out a really loud sigh. Which startled me a little. He then un-tensed.

"Kai. I have a big problem." He mumbled.

"Yes?"

"I think I like this guy..." He mumbled.

Oh. He likes someone. Did he get rejected?

"Yeah?"

He looked away from a moment. "And. I know they don't like me."

I nodded. He looked back at me.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it...and it made me mad. The fact that...I'm different."

"..." I nodded again.

"I'm scared of myself..." He sighed.

"Don't be. I can help you out." I smiled. His face became slightly red.

"Y-yeah but...I know this person on a personal level..." He said.

"You do?" I tilted my head.

He nodded. "A-And..I really do...like them. I just haven't got the guts to tell them I do..." He said.

"Who is it?" I asked without thinking.

He stared at me for a while, with his mouth opened slightly. "N-No one..."

"You just said it was someone." I smiled. "I won't judge you. No matter who it is."

He sighed, and turned away from me. He carried on snapping pencils.

Snap.

Crack.

Snap.

"Cole stop. You're ruining all of them." I spoke up.

He didn't stop.

Snap. Crack. Snap.

"Cole!"

He jumped a little and looked at me.

"I want to help you. Okay?" I said sternly.

He nodded a little, and put down a pencil. "If I tell you..." He looked away and then back at me. "You PROMISE not to judge?"

I nodded. "I swear on the flame in my soul." I smiled.

"...I-I like...you." He said. ...

...

...

WHAT?! He liked me?! PFFT NO HE'S LYING. LYING NO. NOPE NOOO.

"W-What?" I responded. There was NO way he liked ME out of all people! I thought he was going to say NYA, OR EVEN JAY!

He nodded shyly.

"...Huh?" I was so confused. I felt myself blush.

"Y-Yeah. S-Sorry if that's creeped you out...you can leave, if you want." He looked away and went back to snapping pencils.

NO WAY. I was NOT leaving him like THAT.

"Cole. Hey." I shook his slightly. "Stop snapping those pencils."

He stopped, and looked back at me.

"It's okay. I don't mind." I smiled.

Cole smiled back at me a little. It was more of a sad smile.

"Listen. Kai..." Cole sighed. "I-I like you...and it's good that you accepted that. If you want me to not like you...I can do that."

"Cole...love doesn't just vanish that quickly unless it isn't real." I said. I sounded like Sensei then.

He smiled at me. "Heh. Yeah..." He looked away red.

I couldn't help but smile. We sat there staring at each other for what seemed like ages.

Cole then giggled a little. Which made me giggle back. We just kept staring.

"You...really did snap a lot of pencils.." I said with a smile.

He sighed. "Yeah. Sorry."

"It's okay." I smiled again. He smiled back, a even bigger smile. I felt myself shuffle closer. What am I doing?

Cole yawned.

"Tired?" I asked.

He nodded. I opened my arms out. "Cm'ere."

He blushed. And then accepted my hug.

We sat in an embrace, for what seemed like forever. Cole yawned again, he looked up at me. "Kai..."

"Hm?" I responded.

"D-Do...you mind?" Cole asked. He knows I don't. He's just scared.

"...Mind what?" I acted a little dumb. He is talking about him liking me right.

"Mind if I...uh...stay like this?" He asked slowly.

I felt my face heat up. "N-No. I don't mind...but don't you wanna get off the floor, we can go sit in the living room."

"The others are there though..." Cole sort of whined.

He had a fair point. "Uh...the dorms? If you really need hugs I'm a professional!"

Cole laughed at me. I couldn't help but smile again.

We both got up, I randomly grabbed Cole's hand without thinking and dragged him out of the room. What am I doing? Stop it me!

We walked into the dorm, and sat on my bed.

I yawned. "Oh boy. I'm tired."

Cole also yawned. "Stop yawning. It's contagious."

I fake yawned.

Cole yawned. "STOP!"

I laughed. "You're cute when you get mad." I said without thinking.

Cole blushed bright red. "AYYY?! WHAT?!"

He was surprised. "Nothing." I said smiling.

Cole stuck his tongue out at me. "Stop. You're giving me butterflies."

I laughed. Why do I feel so weird right now?

I shuffled closer to Cole, and I felt him shuffle towards me.

"...Okay. I'm going to admit it." I said. "You're making me feel weird."

"I-In a bad way?" He asked quickly.

"No! No!" I shook my head. "Don't be silly." I poked him on the nose.

He blushed and leaned against my shoulder. I couldn't help but lean back onto him. He giggled a little. It was...peaceful. He didn't seem as mad as before. He was making feel happy...

I sighed happily. "..." I then took Cole's hand. "Hey."

He looked up at me, and I looked back at him.

"Why don't we give this a try?" I asked. What am I doing? Stop it.

He tilted his head, and blushed. "G-Give what a try?"

"...W-Well...me and you?" I asked using my spare hand to scratch the back of my neck.

"W-Wait...you like me?" Cole asked.

I didn't really know.

I nodded.

Never mind I know.

Cole then smiled and nodded. "Y-yeah! Sure!"

I smiled, and then kissed him. It happened so fast then when I pulled away I didn't even realize what I just did.

Cole went bright red. I chuckled nervously. Cole smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug. We stayed like that for a while, before he whispered.

"I love you Kai."

I chuckled and grinned. "You know I do too..."

Who knew a few broken pencil could lead into love?

* * *

(A/n: It's cheesy I know! But I was bored, and this just happened. Plus I was fangirling over Lavashipping. So I made a one-shot dedicated to KRR. (Kairocksrainbows) Check her out my dudes!)


End file.
